Beerserk!
by I.idora
Summary: Seiya comes back to Earth, bringing with him Planet Sharaku's Specialty Iced Tea, without knowing that its counterpart on Earth is extra-strong beer with ten times the potency! Miyu drank it! What's going to happen now? Read and review! Hiccup!
1. Teaser

Isidora: I'm on my fifth story for Daa

**Isidora: **I'm on my fifth story for Daa! Daa! Daa! and still no sign of my promised _Miyu and Kanata's dreams_. I might discontinue unless divine intervention takes place. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my readers and reviewers for the stories; _The Evil Gang's Bubble Gum Bazooka and Miyu's Hair; Merry Weather, Take Care; White Day, Happy Birthday and Love the Man in the Mirror!_ It means so much to me.

If you haven't tried reading my other stories, please do! They're all one-shots! You won't be sorry! (Okay I sound like I'm selling vacuum cleaners in the mall! Sorry about that!)

Anyways, here's my fifth one and it's not a one-shot (because I'm too lazy to type everything in one document. A little excitement won't hurt, right?)! Hope you enjoy! And don't be shy! Leave your reviews (not just for my stories but for everyone's stories here in )! Every single one of them counts (even though you have not signed up for this site and you think badly of our idea).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! I just want to play! Wee!

**Beer-serk!**

_(Teaser)_

Seiya flipped through the pages of the newest edition of _Earth Guide_ _for Tourists_ as he drank Planet Sharaku's famous iced-tea-in-a-can.

"There's nothing interesting in this magazine." He sighed.

He gulped the last of his iced tea and smiled with delight. "Nothing really beats the taste of our iced tea. Even Earth's couldn't beat it even though it's good too!"

Seiya blinked.

"Now that's an idea! How about a visit to Miyu's? It's been awhile since I last went there. I guess I'd bring some of these iced tea with me. I'm sure they'll love it!"

Seiya stood up from the table he was occupying outside the convenience store and came back in. He went out holding a bag of five of his planet's specialty iced tea.

"I can't wait for them to taste it!"

He rode his floating scooter and sped off. As he did, the magazine he was leafing through turned its pages, stopping at an article which talks about how Planet Sharaku's iced tea is similar to Earth's beer, only it's sweeter and ten times the potency of the extra strong beer on Earth.

--+

_To be continued… _


	2. Gulp!

--+

**Isidora: **So far, so good! Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! As I said in the teaser, I just want to play! Wee!

**Gulp!**

(Chapter 1)

--+

"It's so hot!" Miyu complained as she fanned herself with her hand.

It was summer and the air was moist, the heat unbearable.

"Stop whining. Just finish cleaning up the hall then we're done for the day." Kanata said as he cleaned the floors, moving back and forth.

Miyu continued dusting unenthusiastically. "You know what we should be doing? We should be on the beach eating snow cones and splashing water with our friends. That would be really nice." Miyu said dreamily as she dusted Kanata's face by mistake.

"What are you doing?" Kanata, asked annoyed.

Miyu stopped dusting Kanata's face.

"What were you doing standing where I was dusting anyway?" Miyu asked, unapologetic and ever willing to pick a fight.

They both stared at each other hard, their eyebrows almost meeting at the process, before turning away to go back to their chores. The temple hall was quiet except for the sound of Miyu's dusting and Kanata's footsteps as he wiped the hall way until they heard a sound almost as if an air plane was taxing in their backyard. The teens left their cleaning and went outside. They watched as Seiya's space ship started landing.

"Seiya?" The two said unison.

"Seiya!" Ruu chirped as he flew to Miyu and Kanata, who were watching the space ship's touchdown.

"I wonder if he ran away from home again." Wannya said instinctively.

The space ship finally landed with its door opening to reveal its only passenger.

"Hi everyone!" Seiya greeted.

"Seiya! Did you run away from home again? Rui might come down here again! If you know what's best for you just go home! We're not taking you in this time!" Miyu shouted to be heard.

Seiya suddenly appeared in front of Miyu, shaking both of her hands vigorously.

"It's been awhile Miyu! Huh? What's this? So, you and Kanata have been fighting again. Why doesn't that surprise me?" Seiya said out loud as he read Miyu's mind.

"So, how long do you plan to hold her hand like that?" Kanata asked as pointed Miyu's hands in Seiya's, a little bit annoyed.

Seiya let go of Miyu's hand as if it burnt him and laughed nervously.

"So why are you here?" Miyu asked, suspicious.

"Well, I certainly didn't run away from home this time. How could you think badly of me Miyu when I brought you some drinks?" Seiya teased.

Miyu kept a suspicious eye on him.

"I just came by for a visit. I kind of miss this place. And I think my timing's perfect too! It's very hot, right Miyu? I've got some ice cold drinks for everyone here!"

Seiya took out a can of Planet Sharaku's Specialty Iced tea and drew it near Miyu's face for her to see.

As if reading Miyu's thoughts, Seiya answered her question. "This is the Specialty Iced tea we have in Planet Sharaku! It's not only popular in my planet actually. Others from different planets enjoy this too! It's quite in demand, you know!"

Miyu eyed on the sweating can, tempted.

"Thank you for bringing us some, Seiya!" Wannya said as he took the bag of Planet Sharaku's Specialty Iced Tea from Seiya. "I'll just get us some glass and ice. Come on, Master Ruu."

In a blink of an eye, Miyu took one of the Iced Tea cans from the bag Wannya was holding. "I think I'll drink mine now! I'm parched!"

Miyu grasped the can. "It's so cold! So nice!" She added dreamily.

"Well! Taste it Miyu!" Seiya said excitedly.

Miyu snapped the can open and drank everything in one gulp. She burped as she finished her fill.

"So what do you think of it Miyu? It's good isn't it? Although I wouldn't suggest that you drink it bottoms-up." Seiya scratched his cheek with his finger as if he was itching.

Miyu's head dropped down, her bangs covering most of her face.

"Hiccup."

Kanata, Seiya and Wannya looked at Miyu, surprised by her initial reaction to the drink.

"I don't like the sound of that." Kanata said as he shook Miyu's shoulders gently.

"Miyu, are you okay?" Kanata asked.

Kanata looked at Seiya for answers. "What's in that drink, Seiya?" He demanded.

Seiya's face turned to one filled with worry. "I don't know! I don't know what's happening. In my planet, nothing like this ever happens."

"Hiccup."

"Seiya, we're not in your planet." Kanata shot a glare at Seiya.

"Mama?" Ruu said as he flew to Miyu, pulling some of her hair strands gently to call her attention.

Miyu's face, arms and legs started turning red.

"I'll check the contents of this drink in Ruu's carriage to know what's happening to Miyu." Wannya said thinking fast. He took Ruu with him as he propelled his tail to Ruu's room.

"Mama!" Ruu cried, squirming out of Wannya's firm hold of him.

"Master Ruu, Miyu will be okay but you've got to help me figure this out so you'd better come with me."

Ruu seemed to understand what Wannya was trying to tell him and no longer resisted.

"Get Miyu to the kitchen in the meantime, you two. Give her some water that's the safest thing we can do for now." Wannya instructed before he disappeared in sight.

Kanata nodded.

"Miyu, let's get you to the kitchen." Kanata said as he approached Miyu to assist her to the kitchen.

"I'm rally sorry, Miyu! I didn't know…" Seiya was cut by Miyu.

"I don't understand why everyone's so worried! I'm okay!" Miyu said hyperactively, giving them a thumbs-up.

Seiya and Kanata looked at her dumbfounded. Her face was flushed.

"Let's take you to the kitchen, Miyu." Kanata said, sweat dropping behind his head.

Miyu skipped happily to Seiya.

"Seiya! It's been so long!" Miyu said patting him on the back hard, Seiya's lungs almost flew out in the open "It's nice seeing you not pretending to be Kanata! You nearly kissed me that other time!"

Seiya looked at Kanata nervously, whose eyebrow was twitching. "I don't want to hear the rest of this."

"Miyu! I'm very sorry! I don't know what went wrong! Please forgive me!" Seiya said as he bowed before Miyu.

"Why are you saying sorry Seiya? I'm fine! Maybe you're the one who's not okay. There's like ten of you here."

Miyu started counting in the air. "One. Two. Three."

Seiya looked at Kanata tearfully. "What's happening to Miyu?"

"How should I know?" Kanata answered blankly.

"And did I hear that right? You walk around pretending you're me?" Kanata crossed his arms.

Seiya could only choke a laugh.

"Oh no! I've got it all wrong! There are twelve of you in here Seiya! Is this like Ruu's cold? We have to put you back together then before it's too late!" She exclaimed.

"Miyu, get a hold of yourself!" Kanata said as he shook her shoulders again.

"Kanata?" Miyu said, a serious tone on her voice. "Oh no! You're multiplying too! And if you're multiplying, that means… that means…"

Miyu did a pose with her finger pointing to Kanata. "You're an alien too!"

Seiya and Kanata's mouths gaped.

"Kanata! How could you have kept this secret from me!" Miyu cried out.

Seiya and Kanata blinked in disbelief.

Miyu put her hand under her chin. "But I've got to hand it to you, Kanata, you've fooled Wannya, Ruu and I. You really got talent there."

Miyu fell on the floor comically. "What has my life gotten to? I live in a house amongst aliens! Maybe they're just tricking me and come full moon…"

Miyu's imagination bubble pops out. It was a scene where Wannya, Ruu and Kanata show their fangs and Miyu was cornered.

Kanata pricked the bubble. "This is getting out of hand."

Miyu started swinging sideways. Kanata rushed to her side before she fell to the ground.

"Wow! It' must be a really strong earthquake." Miyu said, slurring her words, while her head spun. "I hate roller coasters. Make it stop!"

Kanata looked confused, not sure whether he should worry or laugh at the incongruity of Miyu's thoughts.

"I am again truly sorry about what's happening." Seiya said as he flooded the place with waterfall tears. "I really don't know what's wrong."

Kanata took Miyu's arm and placed it around his neck. He held Miyu's waist and pulled her close. "Can you walk, Miyu?"

"My head aches." Miyu complained.

Kanata's eyes widened as Miyu spoke. _'Hey I know this smell. It's…'_

--+

_To be continued… _

--+

**Isidora: **I don't know about you but I'm having fun writing this. Ha ha ha!!


	3. Black Day!

Isidora:

**Isidora: **This chapter was written in connection with my story _White Day, Happy Birthday_. I suggest you read that first before you move on to this chapter. It's also posted in this web site. Just click on my name to see my profile and look for the said title. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa! I just want to share my stories to my play mates (readers). Ha ha ha! Enjoy!

**Black Day**

_(Chapter Two)_

"So? It really is beer then?" Kanata asked Wannya while they were seated at the kitchen table with Seiya.

Wannya nodded. "Not just ordinary beer. It says here that one can is equivalent to ten extra-strong beers here on Earth."

Kanata's face darkened. "Miyu has some stomach. I'm surprised she hasn't thrown up."

"Beer?" Seiya asked, not knowing what it is.

Wannya brought out a towel and wiped the side of his furry head. "I might have said that but I've got no idea what beer is either."

There was a brief moment of silence before they heard Miyu sing and dance to a TV performance. Ruu chirped gleefully as he joined Miyu, banging his head to the beat while floating.

"I've never seen Miyu act so…" Wannya was cut short by a loss for words. "I really don't know how to begin to explain myself."

"Well at least she looks happy!" Seiya smiled, looking at Kanata for approval but was only met by a sigh.

"She's drunk. Of course, she's happy." Kanata said before sighing again.

"Oh I remember what beer is!" Wannya said as a light bulb lit over his head. "I've watched something about beer before! It's placed in grilled pork chops! It's perfect for barbecue! But then again, there was an episode in the drama that I've been watching."

"Drama?" Seiya asked, question marks swarming all over him like flies.

"Yes. I've watched an episode. It's about a man who was dumped by his girlfriend. He went drinking beer by himself and drove home. He me an accident and died."

It took a few seconds before Seiya and Wannya panicked.

"Kanata! What should we do! We can't let Miyu get into an accident and die like that!" Wannya exclaimed.

"This is all my fault! How could I let this happen?" Seiya said, pulling his hair at the same time.

"I think you're overreacting." Kanata said calmly. "Beer is still just a drink. She won't stay like this forever. We just have to keep an eye for now. She might be a little reckless but she won't die because of it."

Miyu suddenly appeared before them.

"Do you know what day today is?" Miyu said excitedly.

The three blinked in confusion.

"Black Day!"

Seiya and Wannya looked at Kanata for answers. "I don't know what Black Day s either."

"So you don't know what Black Day is!" Miyu took an umbrella to serve as her microphone and microphone stand.

"Black Day is a tradition in Korea that's gaining popularity in Japan right now! You all know about White Day right?"

"White Day?" Seiya asked. He laughed a little. "There's so much I don't know about Earth people and their traditions."

"Valentines is a day when girls give boys chocolate, whether they're just a friend, co-worker or someone they like. There are two types of chocolates. Giri-choco is chocolate given out of courtesy and is usually just bought from stores. Honmei-choco is chocolate from the heart and is usually made by someone to give to the person they like. On White Day, it's the boys' turn to give the girl they like chocolate. You might ask where Black Day comes in." Miyu coughed to stress her next point.

"It's a day when everyone who didn't get or give chocolate on Valentines Day and White Day come together in a Korean Restaurant and eat white noodles with black bean sauce."

"Why are you saying this to us?" Kanata asked, pretending not to know what Miyu is implying.

"Let's celebrate Black Day!" Miyu said cheerfully. "I know a Korean Restaurant near the station! It has karaoke! And has an oval podium! You can sing there if you want to sing solo! They also have disco lights. It's so exciting! "

"That's a pathetic excuse to go eat noodles at a Korean restaurant. I'm sure they're just saying stuff about Black Day so that they'll get more customers in and besides you gave Ruu, Wannya, Pepo and I chocolates. You don't need to celebrate it." Kanata discouraged.

"Right. And Kanata got a lot of chocolates last Valentines. Even Ruu got from Momoka." Wannya added.

"I gave Giri-choco last Valentines but I didn't get any last White Day." Miyu sighed. "It's just sad. For boys, it's okay because they'll get chocolates anyway from their classmates, mothers, and friends. But for girls, someone has to like you real bad to give you chocolates on White Day. I wish someone gave me chocolate too. " Miyu said as she sat and traced the lines in the flooring with her pointing finger.

Kanata looked at her confused. "Why are you complaining? Didn't I give you hot white chocolate?"

Wannya's ears enlarged. "Did I hear it right? You gave Miyu white chocolate last White Day?"

Kanata blushed. "No. I just heated milk for her because she said she couldn't sleep. Anyway, if you want to celebrate that much why don't you go with Seiya?" Kanata said trying to divert the topic.

Seiya pointed to himself, blinking. "Me?"

"You don't know what Valentines or White Day is, right? That means you weren't given chocolates or you haven't given chocolates. It's perfect for you to celebrate Black Day with her." Kanata said.

"You're leaving Miyu alone with me? Are you sure you're okay with that?" Seiya asked innocently.

"Why won't I be okay with it?" Kanata said coldly.

"Don't worry then. I'll take care of Miyu!" Seiya assured as he patted Kanata's back.

"Just be back before it gets too late." Kanata said as he left the kitchen. He took one last look at Miyu before he closed the door.

"That Kanata sure doesn't know how to have fun! I bet he'll just be reading manga all day! What is with him anyway? You can pull him out to go watch crazy stuff with Santa but he can't even go to karaoke!" Miyu said, still her nosy self even when drunk. "Maybe he sings really bad! That's right! He can't be good at everything! That must be it!"

"I wish I could go too. I've never tasted Korean white noodles with black bean sauce! But I'm not sure if I can go. I know I've got nothing to do around the house but it will be wrong to leave Kanata by himself." Wannya said to Seiya, inside of him pleading that they take him along with them.

"You should go! I don't think Kanata would mind!" Seiya remarked.

"Well if you insist!" Wannya transformed to a young man with blonde hair. "I'm so excited! Master Ruu! We're going to a Korean Restaurant for noodles and karaoke! Isn't that exciting?"

"Daa!"

"Miyu you should get ready! We're going to the Korean Restaurant you were saying awhile ago! Let's celebrate Black Day!" Seiya said happily.

"I would do that but I can't find my room! This door doesn't seem to lead anywhere! But it's really cold when you open it." Miyu said as her vision blurred.

Wannya approached Miyu, sweat dropping in his head. "Miyu, that's the refrigerator door. Maybe I should lead you to your room."

"I can find my way, Wannya! I'm okay! You're treating me like I'm drunk!" Miyu laughed as she said this. "How could I be drunk anyway? I've never tasted alcohol my whole life! I just can't find my way to my room. When did Saionji temple get so unfamiliar? Could it be a spirit is playing with me?"

Miyu stopped at the thought that a spirit was playing with her.

"Show yourself! I'm not scared of you!" Miyu said as she posed a fighting stance to no one in particular.

Miyu's elbow bumped into the kitchen counter where Ruu's baby rattle was placed. The rattle fell.

"You know I was only joking! Please don't show yourself!" Miyu laughed nervously.

"Miyu's putting on quite a show." Seiya commented as he watched Miyu struggled to look for the kitchen door.

"Master Ruu, don't cause trouble when we go out. Miyu's got that department today." Wannya added as he watched Miyu as well, sweat pouring over his chin.

'_I wish Kanata would come with us.'_ Wannya thought as he saw Seiya take Miyu take her to her room.

Wannya sighed as he left the kitchen with Ruu to wait for Miyu at the front door.

'_I hope we don't get into a lot of trouble today.'_

--+

_To be continued _


	4. Tambourine!

Isidora: My third chapter for this fic

**Isidora: **My third chapter for this fic! I thought I was going to get lazy and not finish this one but my drive was very well fed by my reader-reviewers. Thank you so much for your reviews! I will try harder to entertain everyone in this chapter!

By the way, here are my citations for my last chapter, Black Day. (It was depressing to know that my birthday is actually Single Awareness Day/Black Day in Korea.)

en./wiki/BlackDay

/papers/cruz/02.11.04/black-day-0407.html

No to plagiarism!

I would also like to thank the creators of _My Sassy Girl_, one of my favorite movies of all time. (Again, not like they care!) I've been inspired because of its soundtrack. I'd like to thank Ramon Salvador (I do not know him at all!) for uploading the soundtrack at Imeem. You can visit it by cutting and pasting this address in the URL box:

/people/Zac1yAj/playlist/o8s7GIeb/mysassygirlostmusicplaylist/

I especially liked _I Believe, Love and Longing, Lost Memory, Lullaby, Episode 1 and Episode 4 (Reg Time)_. I insist that you listen to it. Rather, I demand that you listen to it! Ha ha ha! You will miss half of your life if you don't! Okay I'm exaggerating.

I've blabbed long enough. Here is the third installment of Beer-serk! I suggest you listen to _Episode 1_ while reading it. It makes it more fun! Haha!

**Disclaimer: **My play mates say they like my work. So buzz off! (This respectfully means when translated properly that I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!)

**Tambourine!**

_(Chapter 3)___

"Miyu!" Seiya said as he pulled Miyu back to the side walk before she got ran over by a motorcycle.

Seiya sighed as he pulled her to safety.

Wannya looked like he was having a heart attack. "Miyu!"

"Why is everyone saying my name?" Miyu asked innocently. "I want to say it too. Miyu! Miyu! No wonder you guys keep saying it! It's fun! Miyu! Miyu! Ahahaha!"

"I don't know how I could handle this?" Seiya said as he reached for the nearest electric post and bumped his head.

"Miyu, are you sure the Korean restaurant is around here?" Wannya, in his blonde man form, asked Miyu, sweat dropping behind his head. "We've been going in circles and so far we've began in this place and ended in this place."

"So we're lost?" Miyu asked. "I'm sure it's right here. I wonder what I'm doing wrong. Let's ask for directions!"

Miyu approached the nearest mail post. "I'll ask this short mister here for directions, Wannya!"

Wannya fell on his knees, his whiskers popping out. "Miyu is hopeless! And I'm hungry!"

"Mister, do you know where Tambourine Korean Restaurant is?" Miyu asked the red mail post.

A man giving out flyers blinked. "Are you talking to me?"

He asked pointing to his face. "You're standing right in front of it. Please come inside and have black bean noodles! It's our specialty for the day!" He added cheerfully.

"We made it! We're here! Wannya, Seiya, the restaurant's been here all along or did it move so we won't see it?"

The man giving out flyers did not know whether it was a joke or not decided to give a confused laugh. _'Is this girl for real?'_

Seiya turned into slime. "I can't believe Miyu's luck either. It's been there all along."

Miyu, Seiya and Wannya who was carrying Ruu finally entered the restaurant, not knowing they were being watched from a far.

--+

Santa blinked. "Wasn't that Miyu?"

"Where? Where?" Aya and Nanami said in unison.

"I think I saw them enter the restaurant." Santa said pointing at the Tambourine Korean Restaurant a few yards away from them.

"Who was she with?" Nanami asked.

"Could it be that Miyu and Kanata are on a date and they came there to celebrate their love by singing love songs to each other? I can't take the thought of that!" Christine roared, her pink fury filling the air.

"I didn't see Kanata with them. She was with a boy about our age and an older man who was carrying Ruu on his back, I think." Santa said as he placed his pointing finger to his mouth, trying to recall what he just saw.

"Oh is that so. Oh dear me. What was I thinking again?" Christine said, cupping her face in her hands, a tad bit embarrassed.

"Well, if Kanata's not there, there's no reason for me to be here. I'll go now." Christine said as she waved a white kerchief as she exited the scene.

"Miyu's hiding something and she's not getting away with it that easily! Not on my watch!" Aya said as two huge stars sparkled in her face.

"Let's go follow them!" Nanami said, punching the air she said so.

The trio went to the entrance of the restaurant, peering through the glass door for any sign of Miyu.

"There she is!" Santa pointed.

"Isn't that…" Aya started.

"The boy who followed Miyu to school before?" Nanami as if reading Aya's mind, finished her thoughts for her.

"It's the same boy who gave Miyu her first love letter!" Aya exclaimed. "This is getting juicy! She never mentioned about them going out!"

"Whatever it is, it's really serious. They were even chaperoned by Miyu's cousin." Nanami pointed out.

"Maybe they're talking about their engagement." The spotlight shined on Aya. "They were matched by their parents and on their eighteenth year they would get married and go to college together."

Nanami nodded. "I don't know why she would keep something like this from us!"

"Maybe Miyu doesn't like the fact that her parents are very traditional and she just wants to be a normal teenager that's why she has kept this from us."

Nanami nodded again, agreeing with Aya's sentiments.

"As her friends, we should be very understanding about her situation and her silence regarding it. Poor Miyu. She can't even love the man she wants."

Santa was dumbstruck. During the whole conversation, he just looked at Nanami and Aya interchangeably, whoever was talking at that particular moment. "Is that how it really works? What if they just want to eat Korean noodles?"

"Santa! You don't understand. In fact, you will never understand because you're not a girl. Let's go Nanami. There's still another store we should go to." Aya said as she turned her heels away from the restaurant.

"Aren't' we going to eavesdrop some more?" Santa asked, his eyes pleading. He just lived for those kinds of things.

"No, we're not. It breaks my heart just looking at Miyu being faced to a forced engagement." Aya said her words full of drama as she said it. "I don't know how she could put up a happy smile for all of us with this predicament in her hands."

"But… but…"

"Let's go, Santa." Nanami cut off Santa as he dragged him by the collar. "You're coming with us."

--+

"Black Bean Noodles here is good!" Miyu said as she finished the last bit on her plate.

"No kidding!" Seiya joined her praise for the food. "In fact, it was worth all the trouble to get here!"

"Master Ruu does seem to like it as well. Right, Master Ruu?" Wannya asked Ruu and got a positive "Daa!" response.

"Hey, I know this song!" Miyu said as she heard _I Believe_ playing.

The restaurant suddenly was quiet all of a sudden. Everyone was listening to the cold singing voice singing the song.

Miyu closed her eyes and opened them as soon as the song finished playing. _'I love this song.'_

Miyu grabbed the pen from the chest pocket of a waiter who passed behind her and started scribbling notes in a clean paper towel.

"Miyu? What are you doing?" Seiya asked as he watched her write down a long list of things he doesn't know.

"We're going karaoke right? It's best to be prepared and have a list of songs you want to sing! Here's my list!" Miyu said as she showed her list to her companions.

Wannya looked closely at the pen marks. "I can barely make a word Miyu. You wrote it in a wet paper towel."

Miyu stood up from her chair excitedly as if not hearing a word Wannya said. "Karaoke is second floor! Let's go there now! Hurry!"

Miyu was so excited she looked like a bunny hopping to a carrot. On her way to the stairs to get to the second floor she bumped into the burly bouncer guarding the entrance to the karaoke.

He stood firm on his ground. "No minors allowed."

Miyu looked at him warily.

"He's huge." Seiya' voice shook.

Seiya went to Miyu's side. "Miyu maybe we go next time like after five years?" He began to laugh nervously again. _'Trouble!'_

Miyu's giant spatula hand shoved Seiya out of the way. "Non-sense!"

"Buddy" She said as she held the huge man's shoulder and squeezed it so hard the big man had to ail in pain.

"When Miyu wants to go to karaoke, Miyu will go there. So don't stand in my way." Miyu said like a gang leader would. "Would you let me pass or do you want me to hold your other shoulder?" Miyu's free hand looked like it was crushing something in the air.

The bouncer leapt out of her way. "Of course, we can always negotiate on things."

Miyu turned to face Wannya and Seiya. "The nice man here says we can enter." She beamed at them before going straight looking for an unoccupied karaoke room.

Seiya laughed nervously. "I didn't know Miyu could be this scary. I should remember not to mess with her again."

"Miyu is incredible!" Wannya said, not hiding his admiration for Miyu's bravery, brute strength and attitude.

Ruu laid his head uncomfortably at Wannya's shoulder.

"Papa." Ruu whispered as they entered the private karaoke room they would be renting for the rest of the night.

--+

Kanata glanced at the clock from the kitchen table where he sat. He was eating ramen by himself.

"9 o'clock." He read out loud.

He sighed before throwing the disposable ramen bowl in the trash can and putting his chopsticks on the sink.

He went to Ruu's room and looked for the baby's walkie-talkie. He pressed the button and heard it ring but no one answered.

"This is so typical for this gadget. You don't get to use it when you need to use it."

Kanata heaved another sigh.

"I guess I should go look for them now."

--+

_To be continued… _

--+

**Isidora: **So did you like it? Oh no! You hated it! But that's okay! Whatever it is, just drop a review. Be a nice cookie or else… nothing. It's not like I can do anything. Ha ha ha!


	5. Shelter

Isidora: The last chapter for this story

**Isidora:** This is the second to the last chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy! Please read my other stories too! Click my name to get to my profile to view all of them! Thanks a bunch! I might not be posting for awhile after finishing Beer-serk! because I'll be busy. It's time to go back to reality. I've enjoyed my writing fantasy playtime, happier even because I have received reviews saying they (my reader-reviewers) have enjoyed reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them.

Thanks for reading everyone! Love lots!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Shelter**

_(Chapter 4)_

"Which one is it again?" Kanata said as he stared at a row of Korean restaurants near the train station.

Kanata's sweat dropped and sighed inwardly. _'I can't tell these Korean Restaurants apart. They all have this Black Day Special signs and karaoke.'_

Kanata sighed again. "If I'm going to check all these out one by one, I'd better get started."

Kanata turned to the first restaurant when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Kanata!"

He turned to look at the owner of the voice and found Wannya waving at him, who was carrying a sleeping Ruu on his back.

"Well, isn't this convenient? I was about to look for all of you." Kanata said as he looked at Ruu's peaceful sleeping form. He poked his nose softly and he heard a murmur, which was followed by a smile.

"So where's Miyu?" Kanata finally asked and found Seiya struggling to keep Miyu standing.

"Hey Kanata! I'm so glad you're here!"

"So what happened to this girl?" Kanata asked as he looked closely at Miyu, who smelled awful.

"It was horrible!" Wannya said. "She started throwing up all of a sudden then fell asleep! Master Ruu was bothered by what happened, he cried the whole time she…"

Wannya was cut off by Kanata. "Well she'll be better now that Seiya's iced tea is out of her system."

Kanata took Miyu from Seiya by the arm. Miyu, even though asleep, seemed to understand what he wanted to do. She brought her arms on Kanata's shoulders and let it hang loosely on his chest. She snuggled her head close to Kanata's neck.

"Hold on tight, alright?" Kanata whispered to the sleeping girl. He bent his knees and jolted up, catching the back of Miyu's knees on time.

"It's late we should go." Kanata said to Seiya and Wannya before taking the first step back home.

--+

They finally found themselves at the foot of the temple staircase. Everyone was quiet on their way back.

Kanata sighed as he looked at a hundred steps or so he had to climb with a sleeping girl on his back.

"Miyu, you are going to pay for this." He muttered under his breath.

Seiya eyed on Kanata as an idea formed in his head. He whispered something to Wannya, which made the sitter-pet run back to the temple in the speed of light.

Kanata blinked. "What's with him?"

"I just told him that as I was scanning through the channels of your television this afternoon I saw that there was a show about this time that will be giving Mitarashi Dangos to those who can give them the correct answer to the question that will pop out of the screen." Seiya explained.

"His head really is full Mitarashi Dangos." Kanata said as he watched Seiya moved up the stairs ahead of him.

"So what's your excuse for going ahead?" Kanata said as he eyed him suspiciously.

"I thought you guys might need some privacy." Seiya winked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanata asked, trying to squeeze the pulp out of Seiya so he can explain himself properly.

"You know, Miyu seems to act strangely when she drank our iced tea. Maybe she'll say something she won't normally say when she hasn't drank it." Seiya slipped to Kanata's side then pinched Miyu's left cheek.

"Ow!" Miyu said, almost strangling Kanata because of surprise.

"That hurt!" She added drowsily.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Kanata blurted, almost losing his balance because Miyu started squirming on his back.

Seiya skipped a few steps from them. "She won't talk unless she's awake, right?"

Seiya laughed before skipping back to the temple, leaving Miyu and Kanata by themselves.

"He set this all up." Kanata said as he watched Seiya's back disappeared from his sight.

"Kanata?" Miyu whispered as her arms went tighter against his shoulders. "My head is spinning. Carry me back home."

Kanata smiled. "Idiot, I am carrying you on my back."

"Kanata, do you know why Christine likes you a lot?" Miyu said her voice seemingly in deep sleep.

"I really don't want to know." He said as he slowly took his first steps up the temple.

"She likes you because you've got a nice back." Miyu said despite what Kanata's disinterest.

"That's a weird thing to like about someone." Kanata said a bit embarrassed.

"Kanata always seems to turn his back on other girls. Don't you like anyone of them?" Miyu asked her eyes drooping back to sleep.

"What are you talking about?" Kanata said calmly.

"You won't say anything even when asked. I wouldn't have known that you liked pumpkin until I asked you. We're teenagers and we live together too. We're supposed to talk about those things. What's your type anyway? Should she be someone like Akira?"

"It's not like you have said something about that either." Kanata retorted, trying to divert the topic.

"I don't know anything about it. I never felt anything like that for someone before." Miyu paused.

"Oh." Kanata muttered.

"I don't know but maybe I feel it but I don't know what it is. Maybe I just don't understand." Miyu added. "Do you ever feel something like that?"

Kanata did not answer.

"Then there must be someone you like then?"

Kanata remained silent.

"You're so unfair. We live in the same house but I know nothing about you while you know so much about me. I feel like I'm giving away too much information."

Kanata smiled. "That's because you talk so much."

"Is the girl you like Akira? You don't even write or call her. You're such an idiot. You know if you love someone, even if that someone knows, you should always remind her. It's not only for her to feel happy to be remembered but also because you won't feel alone in this world because you know that in the other side of this world there is someone who needs you badly too."

A chilly wind flew by the two.

"Why are you so quiet? Are you sleeping?" Miyu asked.

Kanata let out a laugh. "You talk like you know a lot of things about love."

Miyu yawned. "You know what I've been planning."

"Planning on what?"

"What I'll do when I already have a special person in my life." Miyu said, her eyes already shut.

"What will you do then?"

"I'll learn how to cook so I can make his lunch. I'll learn how to crochet so I can make him a scarf and a sweater for Christmas. I'll make a thousand paper cranes for him. I'll bake a cake on his birthdays and put sparklers on them. Those kinds of things, I think they're sweet. Don't you think so?" Miyu said thoughtfully with sleep getting the best of her.

"That sounds nice. Good for that person. He's lucky." Kanata said feeling a bit of envy to who ever that person might be.

Kanata heard a soft snore. "How could you sleep on me? And you were saying some interesting things too."

He looked up and found that he was a few steps away from the temple gate. "Miyu, are you really asleep?"

A silent snore replied to his question.

"Good." Kanata gave a half smile. "I don't know either."

He looked up the sky with the wind picking up his bangs. "I don't know how to read signs. How would one know anyway? But I think about it a lot too."

Kanata teased. "You look thin but you are heavy, Miyu."

Kanata stopped by the temple gate. "Miyu, when you learn to cook for that someone special, make me some pumpkin dishes too. Don't forget that."

He finally stepped into the light from the temple, their warm welcome to home.

--+

_To be continued…_

**Isidora: **I've been so inspired because of Corrine May's album 'Beautiful Seed' especially because of the songs Beautiful Seed, On the Side of Me and On My Way. If you could, listen to these songs too! 

Hope you enjoyed. See you in the last chapter! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Isidora: The last chapter

**Isidora:** The last chapter! Yippee! Thanks for reading everyone! See you in my next stories!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a beer company or this anime/manga, which by the way sucks big time.

**Beer-banned**

(Chapter 5)

"Ow!" Miyu said as she picked herself from bed. Her hair looked like haystack, circles were under her eyes and she noticeably stunk.

"What's going on here?" Miyu told herself as she faced herself in the mirror. "I'm not even in my pajamas."

"I smell like barf too." Miyu stared at her reflection before melting into goop. "My head aches. I wonder what's wrong with me."

She crawled to the kitchen like a worm.

"Oh Miyu! How are you feeling?" Wannya chirped. "I was so worried about you last night!"

"What do you mean? What happened last night?" Miyu asked, suspicious.

Kanata shot a look at Wannya who forgot that they all have decided not to talk about what happened yesterday.

"Oh nothing." Wannya said, sweat dropping from his head. "So how many pancakes would you like?"

Miyu stayed on the floor.

"My head is so heavy. I can't even lift it up." She complained.

"Hi Miyu! Good morning!" Seiya greeted as he entered the kitchen.

"Seiya!" Miyu stood as she exclaimed his name. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you ran away from Rui again! Go home!"

"I've been here since yesterday! Don't you remember?" Seiya explained.

"You were here since yesterday?" Miyu asked. "Why don't I remember a thing?"

Kanata sipped his tea.

"That's right we were cleaning the temple yesterday morning and then?" Miyu's mind was a complete blank.

"Why don't I remember a thing?"

Miyu looked at Kanata for answers. "What happened yesterday? I don't remember a thing."

"There's nothing to remember about yesterday maybe that's why you don't remember it." Kanata said as he looked at Miyu with a bored expression on his face.

"There are a lot of unexplainable things. Why does my head ache so much? Why didn't I change into my pajamas and most importantly, why do I smell so weird?" Miyu asked bewildered.

"You make it sound like your life is so important to us. Go change. You stink." Kanata said without a flinch.

'_They're hiding something I just know it! I wonder what it is!'_ Miyu thought as she looked at Kanata.

"Alright I heard you! I'll go straight to the bath after I grab a drink from the fridge." Miyu said as she stuck her tongue out.

Miyu opened the refrigerator door. "Oh it's so cold! I wish I could live inside this refrigerator! It's been so hot!"

Miyu scanned the fridge for something to drink.

"Oh, by the way." Kanata began saying. "Wannya, where did you put the rest of Seiya's Iced Tea?"

"Oh they're still in the fridge." Wannya answered absent-mindedly as he whisked the eggs in a bowl.

"Oh wow! Is this a new drink? It feels so cold in my hands!" Miyu said as she held a brown can of drink.

Kanata blinked as he watched her snap the can open.

"Oi! Miyu! Don't drink that!" Kanata commanded as he snatched the can from her hands.

"Give it back! What's wrong with you?" Miyu said as she tried to reach the can from Kanata who was holding it up in the air where she cannot reach it.

"It's not your Iced Tea." Kanata said bluntly.

"You don't have your name on it!" Miyu retorted a little disappointed because she could not snatch the can from Kanata's hands.

Kanata continued holding it up when suddenly the can left his hands. He looked up and found Ruu floating around with the can in his hands.

"You see, even Ruu agrees that you should not drink it." Kanata said as he pointed over the baby who held the can in his hands as of it was his baby bottle.

"Who needs that can anyway?" Miyu stomped off to leave the kitchen.

Kanata sighed, relieved. "It's good she was stopped before she drank that Iced Tea again. I don't think I want to witness her go berserk again over beer."

Seiya looked at Kanata. "You know Kanata you look like you didn't get so much sleep last night. What's kept you all night?"

Kanata took his cup and poured tea on it. He sipped some.

"So did she say anything?" Seiya asked wide-eyed. "You know something important about your nature of relationship."

"Well she did say a few funny things."

"Like?" Stars now replaced Seiya's eyes.

"Remember you told us that when aliens come here to earth in exception of those from Planet Otto, you transform into beings more acceptable to Earthlings."

Seiya nodded.

"Well she was wondering what your original form is."

"That's it?" Seiya asked, disappointed there was nothing Miyu said that will make her reveal her true feelings for Kanata.

"She also told me that if you attempt to kiss her again, she'll pound you." Kanata paused. "Yeah something like that, I think she'd want to shred you to pieces too."

Seiya gulped. He now knew what Miyu was capable of especially after putting a burly bouncer to her mercy. "I'll try to remember that." He laughed nervously.

"It seems like I'm not needed here. I'll be taking my Iced Tea with me too!" Seiya said as he comically got the cans in the refrigerator and disappeared in sight, frightened by the idea of being pounded, shredded or worst, both by Miyu.

"Kanata, did Miyu really say that? Did Seiya really attempt to kiss her?" Wannya asked, confused at Seiya's intentions if it was indeed true.

Kanata showed a half-smile. "I just had to take care of a few things."

Wannya blinked and sighed. _'Teenagers.'_

**+--The End--+**


End file.
